Sueño escarlata
by Babi Baker
Summary: Un accidente, un sueño, recuerdos, confesiones y más importante: Una vida por salvar.
1. Prólogo

Sueño escarlata.

Prólogo.

Muchas veces la gente se detiene en algún momento a pensar en que había hecho con su vida, las vergüenzas que han pasado, los problemas que pudieron haberse ahorrado, y por sobre todo las palabras que debieron haber dicho, pero que se acobardaron y no se atrevieron a emitir.

Ahora estoy en un profundo coma, no puedo interactuar con ellos pero puedo escucharlos, sentir su mano tomando la mía, apreciando el aroma de su perfume innato; resignada a vivir con sólo tres sentidos, lo que más extrañaba era ver su rostro, perderme en el océano de sus ojos azules, mareándome al ver su perfecta figura sin ropa alguna… le extraño tanto.

En esta situación, perdida en ésta prisión en la que se había convertido mi cuerpo, sin poder morir o despertar, lo único que me queda es añorarlos, añorarlos y recordar los tiempos en los que fui feliz y no supe apreciarlo.

_Nuevo fic, sé que estoy en deuda aún con Viviendo en carmesí, pero ésta historia se ha rehusado a marcharse así que la he complacido… (Ya saben :D el Review que es vida para los capítulos de ésta historia)_


	2. La historia de mi vida

Cap.I: La historia de mi vida.

En mi vida no han ocurrido cosas demasiado interesantes, así que daré un resumen… bueno, mejor no. No tenemos prisas, así que aquí voy, ya no tengo nada que perder.

Tengo 36 años era, soy –aun no estoy muerta- una ardua defensora de la ley: una agente del CBI. A lo largo de mi carrera me he encontrado con gente de todas clases ricos, pobres, pacifistas, terroristas, sicarios, hombres de familia… he puesto a cientos de criminales tras las rejas, pero aún así es difícil abrirse un hueco en un mundo de hombres, especialmente siendo una chica menuda y de ojos claros. Siempre la misma pregunta insulsa llegaba a mis oídos sin importar lo bueno de mi desempeño:

¿Por qué una chica como tú se mete en la guerra de hombres? ¿La respuesta? no la sé.

Habiendo crecido con puros hombres (puesto que por culpa de un borracho perdí a mi madre a los doce años) asumí un poco de su conducta, aún estando mi madre viva jamás fui femenina, pasaba la mayor parte de mi infancia jugando fútbol con mis hermanos y mi papa. Pero luego de que ella se nos fuera, todo fue diferente.

Sólo uso vestido cuándo hay una orden de por medio, casi nunca me maquillo muy elaborado, la mayoría de las veces lo hago para cubrir las ojeras que Jane me causa. Las sandalias de tacón alto me parecen más armas que zapatos, por eso suelo usar unos botines con un tacón razonable (pues soy algo bajita, pero no me subestimen)

Mi vida romántica es colorida pero escasa. Debido a mi apego por las normas no salía con compañeros de trabajo, sospechosos y obviamente no salía con las víctimas (Dah!) (Bueno a excepción de mi romance con Jane, pero que conste en acta que no va en contra de las reglas. Él es un asesor, yo soy una agente senior.) Y como mi vida era el trabajo, bastaba con decir que no salía mucho. Vivía para atrapar criminales y al parecer, moriría intentando atrapar a otro.

Me convertí en "madre" a los doce, con un padre que se había convertido en borracho tras no poder recuperarse de la muerte de su querida esposa, yo, la hermana mayor debía velar por la seguridad de mi familia, aunque eso significase aguantar las golpizas que mi padre le propinaba a mis hermanos, metiéndome entre los puños de nuestro progenitor y –aunque debido al alcohol el no los reconociera- los cuerpecitos de sus hijos; con un tácito acuerdo de no revelar lo sucedido, después de todo, sólo era un mal tiempo que pronto pasaría.

Pero esto ya había quedado atrás, aprendí mi lección, ser fuerte y no esperar ayuda, así no sentiría el dolor de la decepción de encontrarme abandonada.

Por supuesto terminé entrando en la academia de policía, allí conocí a Bosco. Tan sólo recordarlo me creaba una opresión en el pecho, mi mentor y compañero, el hombre que en su lecho de muerte me declaró un amor oculto y no correspondido, al menos no de la manera que el se esperaba.

Luego el caso con el que me denominaron "Santa Teresa", un pedófilo menos, una futura víctima a salvo. Entonces llegó al CBI, un mundo de puertas abiertas se me entregó en bandeja de plata.

Y por supuesto, la bandeja debía tener una abolladura, una con nombre y apellido: Patrick Jane. Un hombre tan irritante como encantador, el mismo hombre que me había enamorado hasta el punto de tener una discusión con mi jefe por él, de haberlo puesto –por primera vez- por encima de mi trabajo.

El mismo por el cuál había aceptado una bala y me encontraba en coma. El mismo por el que daría mi vida sin dudarlo. El mismo por el cuál, hago todo el esfuerzo por levantarme de ésta cama e ir a saludarlo. El mismo que ahora se ha convertido en mi razón de ser.

_¿Les ha gustado? Entiendo que quieran ahorcarme por la tardanza… Pero los muertos no escriben :P. Lo seguiré pronto, besos y gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, no saben cuanto animan!_

_**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist no me pertenece. Ya quisiera yo que fuese así…_


	3. Próxima al final

II. Próxima al final.

_Anteriormente:_

_El mismo por el cuál había aceptado una bala y me encontraba en coma. El mismo por el que daría mi vida sin dudarlo. El mismo por el cuál, hago todo el esfuerzo por levantarme de ésta cama e ir a saludarlo. El mismo que ahora se ha convertido en mi razón de ser._

Simplemente no puedo borrar ese pensamiento de mi mente, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho las cosas diferente? ¿Si no hubiese esperado a que Red John estuviese a punto de matarlo para decirle lo que sentía por él? De haber sido así hubiesen pasado meses, años juntos en vez de solo dos semanas. ¿Y si no le hubiese obligado a seguir aquella pista? Yo no estuviera aquí y nuestras vidas serían al igual que siempre.

Pero no puedo vivir de solos ¿Y sí…? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Porque la respuesta es sencilla, probablemente nunca lo sabré. Porque ahora yo estoy atrapada en una cama sin contacto mayor con el mundo exterior que los sonidos de las máquinas que me mantienen artificialmente viva, porque no importa si puedo respirar por mi cuenta, porque mi vida sin él no es vida.

Pasaron meses si mal no recuerdo antes de que él entendiera que mis posibilidades de despertar eran casi nulas. Llegado a ese punto sus visitas eran cada vez más cortas, más silenciosas y más desesperanzadas. Hasta que llegado un momento, sencillamente dejó de venir.

Sentí una roca en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar cuando me dijo que me escucharía, que seguiría adelante sin detenerse en el pasado, que no tomaría la venganza de Red John en sus manos porque al fin tenía alguien por quien vivir.

Su nombre es Susan y había tomado mi puesto en el CBI, era comprensiva, cariñosa y poseía la misma "belleza torturada" que me caracterizaba; que sería la dama de honor de Grace y Wayne; que había ayudado a mi sobrina Annie y a mis hermanos a superar que yo no despertaría.

Definitivamente aquella mujer me ha reemplazado. Más se incrementó la sensación cuando me la describió: ¿menuda, pelinegra, ojiverde y fuerte? ¿Esa era mi clon o qué? Pero ya nada de eso importa, debo resignarme a saber que son felices sin mí, no es correcto que pierdan parte de su vida visitando a una amiga que se sacrificó por uno de ellos. Como dicen algunos, el Show debe continuar, aunque una de las protagonistas se halla caído.

Sin nada más interesante que hacer decidí hundirme y perderme de nuevo en mis recuerdos, vagando en mi memoria en busca de algo entretenido para revivir, descubro frustrada que la mayoría de mis buenos recuerdos están protagonizados por Patrick.

Entonces escucho unos pasos en la habitación, siempre es lo mismo, pasos, mi emoción expectante a la voz de mi novio… exnovio. Y luego la desilusión al saber que no es él, sino algún doctor, enfermera o uno de los miembros del equipo que aún me visitan.

_ Hola Teresa. No nos conocemos oficialmente, pero Pat me ha hablado tanto de ti que siento que ya somos amigas. Soy Susan por cierto. –dice una mujer sentándose a mi lado, lo que supongo que es a mi lado ya que escucho su voz más cerca de mi oído.- Realmente lamento que te encuentres en ésta situación, pero es que mi señor necesita que me acerque a Patrick Jane. Ya sabes, un acercamiento gradual que poco a poco nos convirtió en amantes. El asunto con tu equipito resultó un tanto más complicado, resulta que eran muy apegados a ti. –Resopla y siento una caricia en el rostro.- el hecho de que te hallas interpuesto entre mi disparo y él resultó bastante conveniente. Debo agradecértelo. También el hecho de que seas tan receptiva con los calmantes, cualquiera creería que de verdad estás en coma. –ríe unos segundos y su voz se torna seria de nuevo.- Fue un placer, ahora debo irme. –dice dando una palmada- tengo que contarle a tu exnovio, y los pocos seres queridos que tenías, que has muerto de un paro respiratorio. Disfruta de tus últimos minutos.

Una punzada de pánico me recorre de punta a punta, jamás en mi vida me he sentido más indefensa, por más que intentaba encontrar la manera de abrir los ojos, sacarme las vías e irme pitando de ahí, solo me encontraba con un muro negro.

Siento un objeto que debe ser de almohada en el rostro minutos después de que ella se ha ido, intento por todas las vías posibles obtener una bocanada de aire –cosa muy difícil de hacer si no puedes abrir la boca-, pero al igual que sucede con mis habilidades motoras, me topo con un muro, solo que ésta vez es blando y huele a hospital.

En el afán de ese atacante misterioso, ha logrado desconectar los tubos y máquinas que me atan a la habitación. Pasan unos segundos interminables en los que siento que mis pulmones arden en carne viva, en los que la nariz me quema y mi boca permanece cerrada sin signos de ayudarme a liberarme de ésta tortura sin aire. De repente todo se vuelve negro, y ahí lo sé, ya estoy muerta… o muy próximo a estarlo.

Allí en los bordes afilados de la oscuridad veo un rostro blanco con ojos azules y rulos dorados, me aferro a esa imagen, definitivamente es un panorama digno de un momento de muerte. Lo prefiero mil veces antes de la reproducción en cámara rápida de lo que ha sido mi vida. ¿Si ya la perdí, para que quiero recordar los momentos que no volveré a vivir?

Escucho un grito antes de perder por completo la noción de mis alrededores. Tal vez es por las alucinaciones pero me parece escuchar a Jane. Pero es imposible. Lo dijo y recuerdo sus últimas palabras hacia mí.

*Flashback*

__ Lo siento, sabes que te amo, pero venir aquí todos los días, viéndote tumbada en esa cama sin poderte levantar me parte el corazón. Y ya tengo demasiadas heridas como para seguir cavando tan profundo. Supongo que éste es el verdadero adiós. –suspira y lo siento acariciando mi rostro y posteriormente besando mis labios, siento un calor allí donde me toca, contrastando con mucha rudeza con el frío que invade mi corazón.- Te amo. Quisiera que te levantaras de ahí y me dieras un pescozón por parecer tan patético, pero ahora que sé que no despertarás y que eso no sucederá, lo mejor es seguir tu consejo y seguir adelante, te amo, pero no puedo._

_ Escucho sus pasos alejándose y el frío que invade mi pecho, el nudo que ata mi garganta, las lágrimas que queman mis ojos y luego se derraman perdiéndose en las hebras de mi cabello, que había sido peinado tantas veces en estos últimos 13 meses por las manos que abandonan la habitación, se apoderan de mí. Y por primera vez en todo este tiempo deseo morir._

*Fin Flashback*

_Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que publiqué un nuevo capítulo, de verdad estuve pasando por uno de los peores bloqueos que he tenido, todo lo que escribía lo borraba y para colmo… Había perdido el documento con el adelanto! Pero no se preocupen ya lo recuperé y lo coloco a continuación. Ah por cierto… si no es mucho pedir después de ésta ausencia… dejan Reviews?_

_Adelanto. Punto de vista de Jane:_

_La veo acercarse casi corriendo hacia mí. La visión ante mis ojos me deja estupefacto, más bien idiota. La he recuperado, se ha despertado, después de un año y unos meses se ha levantado y viene hacia mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se lanza a mis brazos y me besa como muy pocas veces lo hacía en público. Después de unos segundos, nota que no le correspondo. _


	4. Probada a la buena vida

**Probada a la buena vida.**

Me dirijo a la cocina y preparo la olla para el té. Desde hace un año y algo más mi vida consiste en una aburrida y precaria rutina. Volví a ser la misma cáscara vacía que era antes de encontrar a Lisbon. Es como una triste y cruel broma del destino: tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Patrick. –siento una mano en mi hombro, su tono me dice que algo no va bien y entonces temo lo peor. Desde hace quince meses y medio despierto sintiendo una mezcla de temor y esperanza, últimamente el temor se ha sobrepuesto a la esperanza, temor de perderla para siempre y esperanza, esperanza a que se levante de ahí sólo para, aunque sea, poder verla una vez más. Me giro, Susan me mira preocupada. Es dulce, pero no tanto como mi Teresa, tendrá un físico parecido, pero no es el color de ojos lo que me gusta de Lisbon, sino lo que expresan, no son sus labios, sino su sonrisa, no es su piel de porcelana, sino la manera en que se sonroja cuando le hago un cumplido, es la humildad que posee y su gran deseo de ayudar a los demás sin esperar algo a cambio. No es su cuerpo, _es ella._

Susan me indica con un gesto que la siga, se detiene frente al resto del equipo, Van Pelt me mira interrogante, luego a su nueva jefa y comprende lo que sucede. A pesar de que Susan lleva con el equipo casi tanto tiempo como Lisbon lleva en coma, ninguno de los tres la ha aceptado completamente, tal vez no completamente por quién es, sino por lo que representa, a quién sustituye. Rigsby coloca un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja y, aunque sea difícil de creer, Cho cierra los ojos con fuerza y los vuelve a abrir tras soltar un sonoro suspiro.

Verán. La agente Lisbon…

¡JANE! –grita una voz, y puedo jurar que me he vuelto loco, que estoy encerrado en un manicomio y veo al fantasma de mi amor perdido. Pero no es así, Teresa, algo más pálida y delgada, pero igual mi Teresa, camina con rapidez, casi trotando hasta mí y prácticamente se lanza a mis brazos, me besa con efusividad y me veo incapaz de responder a su beso, incapaz siquiera de cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo. Noto su tensión aumentando a medida que descubre que no le estoy correspondiendo, da un paso atrás y la confusión en sus ojos es una puñalada directo al corazón.- ¿Patrick? ¿Qué sucede?

Lisbon ¿Recuerdas hace unos meses…?

Recuerdo algunas cosas, como cuando me peinabas el cabello o sostenías mi mano y decías que todo saldría bien. –su sonrisa se ensancha y su rostro expresa tano amor que se me dificulta respirar.

Susan se acerca a mí y rodea mi cintura con un brazo en un gesto posesivo. La comprensión la golpea con fuerza, dejándola incapaz de ocultar sus emociones por un segundo: confusión, entendimiento… dolor. Su sonrisa desapareció desde que la piel de Susan entró en contacto con la mía. Me mira a los ojos, como esperando que le diga que todo fue en broma, que sigo enamorado de ella, y lo estoy, sólo que estoy en demasiado shock como para explicárselo.

Tú no… no me esperaste. –susurra, su voz quebrándose en las últimas palabras.

Se supone que tú no...

¿Qué yo no despertaría?

Sí, algo así. -¿Por qué abrí la boca? Quiero caerme bofetadas en el mismo momento que las palabras dejan mi boca. Sé que la herí y quiero remediarlo, pero no sé cómo.

¡Lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste que no me harías daño! –Lucha contra las lágrimas y se nota en su expresión que no quería decir esas palabras- Lo… lo lamento. Yo entiendo, no valía la pena el esfuerzo. –miente bajando la mirada, el color escapa rápidamente de su rostro, dejándola pálida como un fantasma.- Adiós chicos, hablaremos luego. Supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Se aleja con los hombros hundidos y solo cuando se acerca al ascensor, estando fuera del alcance de la vista de la mayoría del equipo a excepción de mí –y de Susan, quien por cierto aún me abraza- puedo ver sus hombros sacudiéndose al compás que los sollozos le indican. Entra en el ascensor y se apoya de la pared, buscando apoyo, descansa la cabeza hacia atrás y empieza a llorar.

En ese momento, siento mi corazón estallar en pedazos, y lo entiendo, he roto la única promesa que valía la pena cumplir, me alejo del equipo, evitando sus miradas e intentando bloquear las palabras que se repiten en mi cabeza: He estado viviendo una ilusión, pretendiendo que todo está bien cuándo es al contrario.

He estado pensando que vivir una ilusión era el remedio a mis problemas.

Sin embargo cuando una ilusión se rompe, el resultado es aún peor que el anterior. Tal vez si no hubiese dado el paso que nos llevo a una relación, todo estaría menos complicado, porque una vez que se ha probado la buena vida, la anterior te parece una miseria.


End file.
